Sasuke's Ninja Way
by BrandonLenox
Summary: Many have read and delighted in the story of Uzumaki Naruto. Many have bore hatred for the raven-haired, red-eyed Uchiha Sasuke. Few have ever truly understood his point of view. With this, I plan on enlightening you on it. Sasuke's POV; Non-retarded characters (they actually develop and progress) No God Chars


Another day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Another day heading for the pointless academy, tolerating the group of horribly squeaky kunoichi wannabes, another day withstanding the envy of his fellow shinobi.

Uchiha Sasuke had thought about leaving for a good while, though he had quickly discarded the option. What were a few years of nuisance and annoyance compared to a substantial increase in power? He was sure that his prolonged housing in Konoha would award him with power in one way or another. Only when he was truly sure he had dried the fountain of strength up would he consider leaving. Until then, he was forced to ignore the various "cute" faces of his female colleagues, which surrounded his table. He had never understood their obsession. In his eyes, he was a mysterious, handsome boy of their age, but that wouldn't explain the entirety of the attention he received. He had come to realize they were interested not just in that, but in the fact that he was the most talented Genin of the year, coupled with the fact that he was the last honorable survivor of the Uchiha clan. Of course any immature, undedicated Kunoichi would be intrigued.

Fortunately, he would not be forced to ignore the brunt of them for much longer. The day of graduation had come, and each would be assigned to their own individual teams. From then on, hopefully he'd be left alone. Up to a point, of course. He wasn't naive enough to expect a full turnover.

He was barely paying attention to Iruka's words, much like always. However, this time, he had a valid excuse for doing so. He was already aware of who his teammates would be. Not that it was much of a brain-wrecker. The rookie of the year was always paired with the kunoichi of the year, and, consequently, both were always paired with the failure of the year. Apparently, it was their way to balance things out. Not that it mattered. Spending a couple of hours and missions per day with Sakura wasn't enough to get him suicidal, and he was pretty sure that as soon as any danger was introduced, Naruto would get killed off and replaced.

Or so he hoped.

"Team 7, composed of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto! Please step right up so I can give you your forehead protectors!" The scar-faced instructor's shining eyes could be noticed even through his closed eyelids. On one hand, two of his best students were graduating, and at the same time, his worst student was doing the same. Who wouldn't be happy to get rid of Naruto, anyway? Little did Sasuke know about the incident of the day before with Mizuki, otherwise he wouldn't have mentally questioned the absence of the latter as soon as he arrived at the academy that same day.

He rose from his chair, not caring enough to push away the ones others called fangirls, knowing they'd open way for him on their own free will. His outfit composing of a blue shirt, white shorts and black sandals remained the same and unchanged for a large part of his last year. He didn't know what it was about it, but he still kept it.

As he walked down the classroom, he noted the hyper Naruto clutching the back of his head with his hands, in a relaxed pose of happiness. Honestly, the Uchiha would have expected the blonde to complain about them being in the same team. He was glad he hadn't, enough headaches had been had already. Sakura was an entirely different matter, however. The girl was on cloud nine. She appeared to glide through the floor, not walk, and her eyes seemed to have their attention constantly dragged up at the skies.

As for Sasuke himself, he knew nothing of how he was feeling at the moment. Many nights had he spent attempting to identify his emotions, sometimes even the lack of them. He had come to no valuable conclusions. Incense, meditation, massages, all kinds of therapies. The only valid answer he had managed to find was to simply not try to find an answer. Maybe he was destined to figure it out without chasing it, much like how one had to face the hunt of a butterfly.

He sighed. All of this, worthless. As if he had to know how he felt. It didn't matter. His heart and his feelings were something that would simply detain him on his quest. To kill Itachi, he wouldn't need emotions. At least, no emotion but hatred. Hatred. Formerly an alien concept to him, he was growing more and more attached to the cold, bitter rage and frustration day by day. Now, THERE was an emotion that could forcibly gain him power. What better to drive someone forward than their natural instinct and will to destroy? It was simple human psychology. First, survival, second, destruction. As he lost himself in his thoughts some more, he did not realize that he was already in front of Iruka. Said Chuunin presented him with his own forehead protector.

"Sasuke, I'm proud to have been the instructor of such a gifted boy. I wish you all the best, and I wish you to find friends. Because really, as my last advice to you, you need them." The man spoke with all honesty and from his heart. He had always been worried about Sasuke's low score in the teamwork department. Every shinobi needed a shoulder by their side, no exceptions.

The raven-haired Uchiha simply responded with a standard lie, promising to try harder at doing so and to make Iruka proud. This seemed to satisfy him enough to have him turn his attention to Sakura, and, after that, Naruto. Pfft, friends. What good were they for? Individual power was all that mattered. Friends could fail. Friends could die. Friends could mean consequences. Friends and "allies" simply worked as a strength multiplier. Most Konoha ninja failed to notice that no matter how many times they multiplied zero, it would still be zero. He did not require companionship. Sasuke Uchiha was his own man, and as his own man, he would annihilate his older brother and rebuild his clan.

"All three of you. It is time to say goodbye. Outside you will meet your new squad leader, Hatake Kakashi! You are now Team 7, and I wish you all the best! Good luck!" The onyx-eyed boy could swear he'd somehow, someday manage to delete the ever-present cheer in Iruka. It was simply so...mistifying. How could a person like that, with his past, be so happy? It was the same as Naruto. He despised them both. Two people who had every reason and more to hate the world and simply decided to turn the other cheek. Actions of cowards. Actions of weaklings. Actions of those who would very probably die young.

Sasuke bowed slightly before turning around and heading out of the room. He took a deep breath. The last time he would take a step inside that emotional, psychological and physical prison. No more "shinobi skills for dummies". Now, things would get serious, now, he'd be forced to face the real world. Now was the time to acquire power. Hatake Kakashi. Even in the Uchiha Clan his name was something of a legend. Most people didn't know it, but Itachi had mentioned some of the things he had witnessed or heard about while working for ANBU, when Sasuke asked for it. Kakashi was the culprit of some of the most horrible crimes ever taken in order to defend Konohagakure no Sato, and, at the same time, probably the only person who would ever be able to pull them off anyhow. He'd certainly be able to learn a few tricks from him, at least.

"Awh yeah! My ninja journey starts today! Just you wait, Konoha! I'll be your Hokage by next year!" Naruto's squeaky, cheery voice sprouted into life, immediately jump-starting a migraine into the raven-haired boy's head.

Sasuke pushed the double doors open, casually stepping out of the god-forsaken place. He had to plan what to psychologically force Kakashi into teaching him. Elemental manipulation could become a powerful tool. Enhancing his chakra reserves and control wouldn't hurt anyone. Mastering his Sharingan, Taijutsu and Genjutsu would be a must against the man with the Mangekyou eyes. At least, he should start with them. The arts of assassination would be powerful tools as well, maybe he should see about allowing himself to be scouted by the ANBU. Lastly, Fuuinjutsu. The more weapons the better. He seriously could not afford to find himself empty-handed against the illusive weasel that Itachi was.

"Sasuke-kun, are you excited? We're going to meet our sensei! I can not believe how well this day is going! Hey, do you want to go out for dinner later tonight?" Sakura's own horrible symphony of a voice tormented the deepest parts of his subconscious, forcing him to only emit a groan as response, immediately throwing her off.

"Sakura-chan! I'll eat with you instead! We can have a date!"

"Shut up, you idiot! I was talking to Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha survivor was, by then, seriously considering the possibility of a covert double-murder. Maybe with enough planning and preparation he would be able to-

"Team 7. If everything goes alright, I'll be your mentor for the entirety of your life as a Genin." A serene, though hardened voice found its way into their years as they stepped out of the Academy as a whole. All turned their heads to look at the literotica-reading, white-haired, face-mask-wearing man who was leaning against the wall.

"Today, I don't have time for you. However, all of you must be present at Training Grounds Number Three, at eight AM, sharp. Oh, I recommend you don't eat breakfast. You'll vomit it out if you do."

The three just stared at him as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, all puzzled by his words.

…...


End file.
